Two-way communications devices are well known in the art. This includes a variety of wireless two-way communications devices such as, but not limited to, so-called smartphones.
So-called caller ID (short for “identification”) is also known in the art. Infrastructure signaling to establish calls can include informational content regarding, for example, the telephone number (and sometimes other identifying information) of the calling device (i.e., the device being used to establish a call). The receiving device can then display part or all of this received informational content to provide information to the user identifying, at least to some extent, the party seeking to establish the call. In some cases the receiving device can utilize this informational content to access, for example, a locally-stored contacts list to obtain other identifying content, such as a name for the calling party and/or an identifying thumbnail photographic image of the calling party.
Unfortunately, such practices typically rely upon the telephone number of the device that seeks to establish the call rather than any specific information about who, in particular, might be using that device to establish the call. As a result, ambiguous, confusing, or even misleading identifying information may be presented to the user when the telephone number associated with the incoming call is associated with more than one person for whatever reason.
Accordingly, improvements in devices with caller-ID display capabilities are desirable.